cheer
by chloe.schroeder.35
Summary: great love story


Cheerleading and Football

characters

The Taylor's

Drew: A 16 year old boy/football player/basketball player head on both

John: drew's dad/basketball-football coach/reading teacher/32

Jamie: drew's mom/cheerleading-volleyball coach/math teacher/32

The nelson's

Emma: A 16 year old girl/volleyball player/cheerleader head on both

K.C: Emma's dad/truck driver/32

Wendy: Emma's mom/ elective teacher/32

The Rylie's

Kylie: 16 girl/cheerleader/volleyball/Kara twin

Kara:16 girl/cheerleader/volleyball/Kylie twin

Kyle: 16 boy/football/basketball/Kam twin

Kam: 16 boy/football/basketball/Kyle twin

Tyler: Kylie,Kara,kyle,and Kam's dad/32

Tona: Kylie,Kara,kyle,and Kam's mom/32

The Mason's

Eric: 16 boy/football/basketball/triplets James and Peter

James: 16 boy/football/basketball/triplets Eric and Peter

Peter: 16 boy/football/basketball/triplets Eric and James

Cheslie: Eric,James,and Peters mom/32

Chanulre: Eric,James,and Peters dad/32

The carters

Tammie:16 girl/cheerleader/volleyball/twin Tye

Tye:16 boy/football/basketball/twin Tammie

Missy:15 girl/cheerleader/volleyball

Khloe:12 girl/cheerleader/volleyball

Drake:Tammie,Tye,Missy,and Khloe's dad/32/grumpy and mean

Bonnie: Tammie,Tye,Missy,and Khloe's /32/stay at home mom

Teachers

Principle: -Tyler

-Wendy/elective teacher

Mr. Taylor-John/football-basketball coach/reading teacher

Mrs. Taylor-Jamie/cheerleading-volleyball coach/math teacher

Parent friends

Jamie,Wendy,Tona,Cheslie,and Bonnie

John,K.C,Tyler,Chanulre,and Drake

Regular friends

Emma,Kylie,Kara,Tammie,Missy,and Khloe

Drew,Kyle,Kam,Eric,James,Peter,and Tye

Cheerleading and Football

Jamie: Drew come on were going to be late remember 4:30 practice Drew: Mom give me a break I'm coming

( Drew comes down the stairs in jeans)

Jamie: Where is your uniform now how many times did I tell you to get up this morning?... now go get your uniform on!

Drew: okay mom I am going gosh what's your problem?

Jamie: Oh mister don't get audite with me

Drew: I didn't think I needed to

Jamie: Come on let's go let's not be late

Scene 2

Wendy: Emma are you ready for practice?

Emma: Almost!

Wendy: You have to be there at 5:00 and don't forget your bags!

( Emma comes down in short-shorts and a tank top)

Wendy: what is that?!

Emma: well...the cheer girls voted for new rehearsal uniforms

Wendy: do you have your volleyball uniform? Oh and don't forget two school outfits

Emma: mom I have everything alright let's get in the car

Wendy: Okay today is Friday you have a volleyball game today and Saturday you have a cheer game run.

Emma: busy weekend huh mom!

Wendy:yep

Scene 3

Jamie: okay girls let's stretch then Emma will tell what cheer to start!

Emma: okay so tomorrow we have the big game so we are going to do The Run to start off today we also will be doing this cheer at the big game.

Jamie: Good choice Emma

Emma: thank you

( Emma runs and gets in place)

Kylie: 5678 let's go

Kara: 1234 run

Tammie: 5678 pom poms

Missy: 1234 cartwheels

Khloe: back run

Emma: front run

Jamie: Alright girls great job now kylie when you start to run. Run like you are about to do a handstand. Kara you run do a cartwheel then keep running. Then all the girls go get the pom poms you need to go up,back,left,and right 4 times then drop pom poms and kylie,kara,and Missy need to get in their places and you girls need to do 2 cartwheels in a row. Khloe when you do your back run do a back handstand not a round off! Emma you need to do big round off then the pom poms again and to finish it off you need to do a big handstand,cartwheel,round off!

all girls: yes 'mama'

Jamie: okay go get your showers!

Scene 4

Mrs. Taylor: get your textbooks and go to page 5 read the story and the worksheet

class: okay

Drew: I hear there is a dance coming up!

Emma: yea I know

Drew: are you going?

Emma: um I really can't but you know what I will make it up to you

Drew: really

Emma: we could become official and start dating?

Drew: um…sure

Mrs. Taylor: drew,emma quiet and read now

Emma: yes 'mama'

Scene 5

(bell rings and everyone gets up to go to next class)

Kara- hey girl how are you doing?

Emma- I'm fine how do you like cheer so far?

Kara- Its fun and all but do you ever miss your spare time.

Emma- well not really I have been in cheer since I was 2 and in volleyball since I was 6 and now I am head on both I kind of just started my life.

Kara-really

Emma- It's really hard to get a break oh and next week we don't have practice monday,wensday,and Fridays for now on.

Kara-thanks for the break

Emma- I have a boyfriend now I am going to need one

Kara- okay lets hurry to class

Emma- I have to head to my locker then go see my mom cramps and all

Kara- hope you're ready for volleyball

Emma- me too see yah in class

scene 6

Wendy- Emma honey what's wrong?

Emma-cramping

Wendy-do you have a headache too?

Emma- yea why?

Wendy-take off your glasses and go in my bath room change into your contacts and other clothes

Emma- thank you

Wendy- take some model while you're in there

Emma- thanks mom

scene 7

\- welcome Emma your pass please

Emma-here, um sorry don't have one, no talking to me

\- out in the hall now Emma

Emma-call my mom down here

-let's see what she says this time

Wendy-yes sir

\- I need you for Emma now please

Wendy-okay

-class, page 8 and the questions that follow

(Emma gets up and goes out in the hall)

Emma- wait out here to see you get yelled at can't wait to see this show

-why would she do that

Emma- you will see

Wendy- what she do

\- told me to stop talking to her

Wendy-(whispers) having a mood wave

Emma- a little upset that's all

Wendy-okay

\- watcha ganna do

Wendy-nothing next time I come down here I am telling what a horrible teacher you are

-yes 'mama'

Wendy- bye Emma

Emma- bye mom love you

Scene 8

-lunch time guys then you guys need to be at 's next

( drew and Emma are holding hands as kylie,Kara,tammie,missy,and Khloe are by her side)

Drew- watcha want for lunch

Emma- fruit

Drew- where are we going

Emma- teardrop caferia

Girls- guitar salad

Emma- okay girls be back in 10, k

Drew- teardrop cafe

Emma- yea let's go

Scene 9

Eric-where did drew go?

Missy- he took his girlfriend to teardrop caferia

Eric- who

missy- oh Emma his new girlfriend

Eric-that's the hottest girl here

James- wonder how that happened

missy- asked her to the dance but she had volleyball so she is going on a date with him Sunday.

Eric and James- cool!

Missy- yea there back lets go

Drew- girls here is your guitar salad

girls- thanks drew

missy- where is Emma ?

drew- in the car we will come out after were done eating

kylie- sorry we have cheer and volleyball to talk about

Kara- what about the mall

missy- we can talk about that later give them their time you know how it's going to be if they don't spend time together!

Tammie- cheerleading rule number one use the time you have or else

Khloe- I have an idea she's rich they should get a house by the sounds of it Emma is having problems with her mom

Drew- we get a mansion and we all share the house I was looking at one the other day perfect for all our sports everyone can move in.

girls and guys- great idea

Khloe- what about tomorrow we all go look at it.

girls-yes you look at it today and we will start packing.


End file.
